What if
by chat avec yeux bleu
Summary: What if Rapunzel had never knocked "Flynn"when he first entered her tower? What if Maximus had never showed up at the Snuggly Duckling? What if Flynn wanted to get some money out of Rapunzel because he suspects she may be the princess? Rated M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He had managed to get away from the damned horse, he had the advantage because he was lighter and thus faster than the big animal. So before the horse could fall and recover from said fall, he hid behind a rock and waited for the white animal to go as far as possible. Honestly this horse was amazing, it had followed him on its own, it had known he was not its rider and stopped short, and also, for more freakish stuff, he had tried to take the satchel from him… That was one creepy horse…. He sighed in relief when he saw the white large animal walk away, but then he saw it turn around, heading back, so he backed away knowing that he was going to be captured this time for sure, but surprisingly enough, behind the rock, and all the ivy there, it was hollow, so he entered and laid against the rock as he saw the fierce shape of the animal, jerking its head side to side looking for him. When the animal walked away he headed deeper in the tunnel, because he saw light at the end of the tunnel. He stepped on some broken bottles and rocks, thinking that it was weird that this tunnel even existed, but then again, a horse that seemed to be that smart was a very odd quality about dear mother nature, so he tossed aside every thought about the place or the horse, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to evade the Stabbingtons. As he kept on walking forward, minding his own business, a sudden sight struck all his senses… There was a very tall, very beautiful tower standing in the middle of a shining flowered covered field. Honestly it was amazing and very beautiful, so he decided to take a look around, maybe this place was deserted and forgotten, so he could use the place to rest. He took an arrow from his satchel and began climbing. The walls were easier to climb than the ones he had to in the castle, the structure was much more older and the bricks were kind of out of place, so it was not only very easy to stick the arrows right between the bricks, but also it gave him rest spot for his boots, and helped him up, with some small boosts of course. Once he reached the place, he turned around and closed the window, he would take a look at the place later, but he had to check if the crown was ok, so he grabbed his satchel and looked for the piece of old with diamonds.

"-*sight* Alone at last"- he took a look inside, but he knew that someone was sneaking up behind him, and his thief instincts reacted before anything else, making him turn around, duck an unexpected attack and trip the attacker with his feet. He summoned the arrow from his belt and pointed It at the attacker's neck. A squeal made him snap out of his daze and he found out that his attacker was a very small. Person, a very small and thin person…. He looked around for anything to help him out and found something that looked long enough to tie his attacker, and when he grabbed it he realized it felt very much like…

"-LET GO OF MY HAIR RUFFIAN!"- he heard a very high voice yell at him, a voice that belonged to a girl no less, he ignored the pleads and carried on tying the girl, and when he finished he tied her mouth with a napkin he found lying close by. So the place was not deserted at all, someone lived here and knew of his whereabouts. Maybe this girl had not seen his face, because it was dark.

"-Okay, woman I didn't know someone lived here, and I'm going to get out, but tell… Can you see me?"- He was looking around for something valuable, of course the crown was more than enough to live his life, but he wanted more, after all that was his dream, and the more he got close to it, the happier he felt.

"- You ruffian! What do you want with me! Who are you?"- at those words he knew that this girl, did not who he was, so that eased him a bit. He sighed and returned to her to bind her mouth again. As he did so, he began searching the tower, the kitchen, the room, and the one upstairs, but there was nothing valuable… He could see something in the room downstairs, something shinning on a something that looked like a chest, so he went to open it….

"-RAPUNZEL!LET DOWN YOUR HAIR"- he heard a woman's voice coming from below, and he began panicking, he had tied the girl believing she was alone here, but now there was someone else involved… He opened the window on the kitchen, and saw the girl on the floor, and amazingly she was tied up with her own hair, he had tied her with her own hair… His eyes widened at the sight but…

"-RAPUNZEL! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!"- the girl looked exasperated as she looked at him with desperation in her eyes, calling to him. He walked to her and grabbed her by the back of her head.

"- Look blondie, I'm going to let you free, but if you say anything about me, you and that other woman are gonna get some…. 'kay?"- the girls wide green looked very afraid, and somehow very intrigued, but she nodded and he let go of her mouth.

"-IN A MINUTE MOTHER!"- she waited for the person in her tower to untie her and when he finished she hurried to the window and looked at her mother that was below.

"-I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"- the woman yelled as she wrapped the golden hair in her hand and formed a loop to place her foot and waited for her "so called "daughter to lift her up.

"-Why do you take so long doing this dear?"- the black haired woman, took of her cloak and tossed it aside, she looked at herself in the mirror again and then at the slightly smaller and thinner girl, feeling angry at her beauty.

"-Well dear, I'm going to make hazelnut soup! Your favorite!"Surprise!"- she opened her arms in a very familiar gesture that Rapunzel loved. She motioned towards her mother to hug her, but the woman had moved away before she could reach her. That made Rapunzel quite sad.

"-Mother… I wanted to…"- she looked at her hands and then up at her mother, trying hard not to mumble as for her mother hated that and tried to be as brave as she could.

"-Mother I was thinking about what you said… And well I was thinking… Maybe, sit out here and have dinner… And watch the stars together…"- Gothel turned to her golden haired "daughter" and chuckled.

"-Darling, pet… I am going on a trip… I will be leaving you here all by yourself… Is that okay?"- Rapunzel wanted to cry, she felt lonely and now her mother was leaving her in the most important day of her life, but an idea occurred to her, this person that was here could help her somehow…

"-Okay mother, I will be okay by myself…"- she looked down and then up at her mother and smiled. Gothel snickered, she knew the girl was upset and that made her feel good, she looked around the tower and then back at her daughter.

"-Well dear child, I'm off to bed… I'm a little tired…"-she turned around and left the blonde there, smiling, but eyes looking teary eyed. She sat on her stool and waited for her mother to call her to bring her a tea, and that also gave Rapunzel an idea.

She put some herbs in her mother's tea that will surely make her fall asleep, then she would speak with the person that was with her in the tower.


	2. The girl that looked like the princess

**A/N: I am warning the readers that this is a little off time from the movies and that all its happening within them its my own opinion of them.**

**Disclaimer: I onw nothing but the things that didnt happen in the movies, the characters and the enviroment (for now) belong to Disney! I am merely a fan ^^**

**a very obssessed one**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2:

She had begun to knit as she waited for her mother to fall asleep, which in fact happened very quickly, well maybe she did over did it with the sleeping herbs. She stood up and walked upstairs, that's where she had seen the man go… Maybe he was hiding in her room. She took her frying pan, which laid forgotten in the floor, and walked upstairs, as silently as she could, but her stealth skills were not that great (guess that's why she got caught in the first place) and she tripped in her own dress and fell flat faced in the staircase, whimpering and gathering herself up as she covered her nose.

"-Owww…."- she cried, muffling her own yelp as she once again picked up her pan again, she looked around for her scaly friend, and since she could not see him she simply decided to go alone. She practiced her words carefully as she walked to the room, and when she was standing in front of the curtain to her room, she took a deep breath and shoved the curtain aside to confront her enemy!

"-I… I have… so….some…t..thing to say!"- she had closed her eyes as she fiercely pointed her pan at midair, when she got no reply, she opened her eyes and saw the ruffian sleeping in her bed. She frowned and walked towards him, but before she reached him, his eyes snapped open and he jumped from her to the other side of the room.

"-Is the other one gone? Does she know I'm here?"- Rapunzel's eyes widened and she knew he had fallen asleep and now was a bit disoriented, something she could use to her advantage. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"-Well, ruffian, I have in fact implanted something in you while you slumbered… And now unless you don't listen to me, you will suffer…"-she smiled a little and her confidence began to falter when she saw him raise an eyebrow. But immediately she regained her strength and talked back again.

"-I…. as I said, have inserted into your body a herb that will be rid of you… And only I have the antidote…"- she was now squinting and moving her pan up and down. Flynn thought this girl was simply hilarious, so he jus decided to play along and see what she was up to. He immediately clutched at his stomach and looked at her with fear.

"-No! What have you done to me?"- he said in fake agony, as he knelt down and looked at the ground, making grunts and sounds to make her believe he was hurting. Rapunzel felt guilty, maybe he was sick… Maybe this was all wrong. She made a gesture to approach him, but her feet smacked something and that made her stop short to look at what had she tripped on, and it was a brown leather bag she had seen before, While Flynn kept making strange sounds, she leant down and picked up the bag, and when she did she remembered he was the one carrying the thing, so before he saw her, she hid it behind her back.

"- I…. I will look for the antidote!"- she pushed aside the curtain and ran downstairs with the bag on her hands, as she ran down she remembered the broken step of the stairs and decided to hide the thing there, maybe that could be used, since her façade about the antidote had been that awful, so she carefully raised the wood and placed the bag in there and ran to the stove, looking for something to ease the pain of that person in her room. As she shuffled around her stuff she found a small vial with yellow liquid that she remembered her mother used to give her when she got sick, so she picked it and ran to the room. But when she got there, the person laying on the floor, looking dead. She got closed to him, not daring to move any more close to him but doing so out of pure curiosity, before she knew it she was leaning down and moving the brown locks of hair away from his face. When she took a closer look at him, she felt something inside flick on, something that had never been there, something that made her stomach feel all ticklish, so she moved away, yelping at the new sensation inside her.

She used her pan to move his head to the side, and she saw some saliva sliding down his lips... Rapunzel grabbed her sheets and covered him and thne straightened up.

"- Oh my God! Oh my God!"- she felt worried, yet very intrigued, not only was this person sick, but it also made her feel all strange inside. She heard a muffle coming from outside the curtain and proceeded to hide the person in her room.

"-Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"- her mother called her and she had not replied, not realizing that only made her mother worry and climb up the stairs, so she quickly jumped to her bed and covered herself with the sheet and Flynn with her hair.

"-Rapunzel, what are you doing in bed?"- the woman walked towards the blonde and removed the sheet, only to see a sleeping girl, one that looked very beautiful and that made her very envious, so she bit her tongue and walked out of the room before she destroyed that pretty face of hers. Seh grabbed her cloack and returned to the girl.

"-Rapunzel I am leaving..."- the girl immediatly opened her eyes and dashed downstairs, where her mother was, and proceeded to place her long tresses of hair in the hook, not looking at her mother in the face once, Gothel took this as a signt of respect, ignoring the fact that it was shame, and not respect.

It was only a matter of minutes before her mother had entirely dissapeared from the glen and as soon as she did she ran towards her room again. The person was still ther, exactly where she had left him and well, hobestly Flynn didn't know how much he was going to keep this up, so when the girl turned around again, he took this chance to look at his satchel... But where was the satchel... It was not there! Where did he put it? He stood up and looked around.

"-Where's my satchel!"- he was now looking around, feeling uncertain and desperate! He dashed to Rapunzel and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"-Where's my satchel!"- he yelled at her, startling Rapunzel, but when she heard him she found the perfect opportunity to bribe him. She smirked and looked to the side. At that gesture, Flynn frowned, he was the only one supposed to be smirking, after all he was the one that wanted to trick her, to scare her, and no she had turned everything around.

_Why this insolent little..._

He pushed her to bed and laid on top of her, straddling her, his hands pinning hers to the bed, at this Rapunzel thought he was going to summon his pointy teeth and eat her alive, so she closed her eyes and began screaming. Flynn looked at her, the look in her face and the way she began moving against hm, trying to break free from him, maybe he was scaring her now, after all, what could a girl like this know about men, or their ways, so maybe she was thinking he was going to rape her, but that was the least he wanted right now, he just wanted his satchel and get out of here.

"-Please don't eat me!"- she was now in the brink of tears, her eyes filling with tears and her mouth pouting, her face flushing red...

"-Wha..."- Flynn had no time to say anything because he got kicked in the lower part of his body, maybe in all the struggling she had found the perfect spot and hit him there... Hard. Flynn fell sideways and groped his mid-section, holding up a scream. She's hit him hard, very hard... At this chance Rapunzel dashed to the floor grabbed her pan and hit the man with it, leaving him unconscious. She then ran to the kitchen and took a breath. This person turned out to b e dangerous, maybe this was not a good idea, and the fact that he may tell someone else about her location struck her now, what if she let him go and then he returned with more dangerous men. She yelped at the thought and looked fro something to ease her nerves. She also had noticed that she had not seen Pascal in a while and she began looking for him, maybe this was insanity, asking that man to take her see the floating lights was far out... The man! She ran up the stairs and he was still there on the floor, with a bruise right where she had hit him, a bruise that was oozing blood? Oh no!

"-Oh God! No NO please don't be dead! Please"- she leaned down to him and turned the man's body around, his face looking very peaceful, and once again that feeling was there, inside her stomach and now clawing her chest as well. Her head even felt lighter, she wanted to...

He snapped his eyes open to find a certain pretty blonde looking at him with a look he had come to know through the years... Lust? Nah1 It was curiosity, the kind you feel when you're kissing a person for the first time and begin to feel that tickling sensation on your lower regions... That kind... Somehow that intrigued him and made him react, but before he could pounce her, she hit him again.

Rapunzel acted purely out of instinct as she drove the thing across and landed it on his face with force, maybe knocking him again, all the feeling she had going away. She tied him to a chair with her hair, maybe he had seen her clearly now, but her room was dark, so maybe not... She stood up and dragged him down, more like threw him down the stairs and waited for him to regain consciousness. She still had that sensation in her stomach and she wanted it to go away, maybe if she... No! That was insane... Right? She moved closer to him and looked at his face again, his sleeping face.

It was somethign worth painting, and maybe she would do just that, but not now, right now she just wanted to try out something, something to ease that sensation in the pit of her stomach.

She walked closer to him, as close as she could, she looked at every inch of his face, at every corner, memorizing for later painting material. She felt hot, like she was doign something forbidden, her stomach clenching and unclenching, her hands sweating, her face feeling hot and her bowels moving uncontrollably... She moved her face closer to his, taking in on his smell, that smell se thought was the outside world's smell, that smell that sometimes her mother's clothes sometimes had... Yet somehow different, her mother's was... Not this enticing and pleasant... She looked at his lips, his lips that somehow made her want them on her own... She wanted to try... Try this out... She moved as close as she could and gently placed her lips on his, not getting a reaction from him, but feeling as if something inside her caught fire, it burned her soul and heart. It was good, the feeling, not having ever experience adrenaline before Rapunzel felt alive and more confident than ever about going out there and seeing the lights... So she moved away and hid in the shadows, still feeling his lips on hers, feeling them burn, feeling them brand her inside and out.

"-Hey, blondie... Are you always this blod?"- the voice suddenly made her jump in complete and utter surprise, he was awake, how long had he been awake? Did he kno w what she had done? Maybe if she let go of him now he would hurt her for it, she was now wondering if he could see the look in her face now.

"-I know why you're here! And I'm not afraid of you!"- at that statement Flynn raised an eyebrow, and then he remembered the satchel...

"-Where's my satchel...? Girl!'- he looked back at the shadows and tried to look for the girl, but he merely followed the long tresses of golden hair until they reached a place where it was impossible for him to see.

"-What is your name? And what have you come here for?"- she now revealed herself to him, not wanting to show him how scared she truly was, because she had touched his lips with her, but also because she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

At the sight of the petit girl, Flynn was awestruck, she was beautiful in a way he could not put to words, of course he had seen many beautiful women, but this one was... Different. He then noticed he had not spoken yet, and when he found his voice again...

"-Ok... I am Flynn Rider... I came here to hide and..."- when he looked at her better, she reminded him of someone he had seen before, and apparently that had taken all his speech away from him, she looked like...

"-Say... have we met before girly? I mean like... Beside this place?"- he was squinting again, trying to get a better look at her, because he was sure he had seen her before somewhere. At the question Rapuzle thought about the lip contact again and flinched back. She looked sideways and felt something crawling off her shoulders and walking down her arms, it was Pascal. Rapunzel looked at her green scaly friend and then turned around.

"-Ok, I know he's a ruffian... a man... but I need him Pascal..."- she whispered to her scaly friend as it made some dissaproving gestures to her, Flynn tried to see what was the girl mumbling about and to who or what... Maybe all the years locked in here had driven her insane already...

"-Hey blondie... I asked you a question..."- she turned around and looked at him again, seeina red line coming down from his forehead down to his face, at the feeling of something warm and wet sliding down his forehead Flynn tried to look up.

"-Okay, what's that?"-he asked, entering in panick, he hated not knowing what was going on with him... Rapunzel looked terrified, she moved back and then looked at Pascal, and then at the wound, she did hit him hard.

"-Okay... Umm, Flynn Rider... I have a deal for you..."- she thought about healing him as a bargain, but somehow that seemed stupid, so she shook it aside, as she seemed to struggle within herslef, Flynn realized just who she looked like...

"-You're the lost Princess from Corona aren't you!'- he recalled the giant mosaic of the queen of king and their lost princess displayed in the"plaza" of Corona, where he had been with ver good company. At the memory he smirked and then returned to the real world, lookingf at the blonde girl in front of him. She looked utterly confused, like she wanted to say something but just didn't find the right words to, so he... Wait the crown! Her crown! Maybe that was why she was keeping him here, maybe she was going to turn him in, maybe this was all a trap...

He began struggling to get free from her ridiculously long hair, thinking in many ways to knock her, take her with him... Wait a minute, he had lost the crown somewhere in the other room, so he had to find that first, so he began formulating another plan.

"-Okay... Flynn Rider I have a deal... She turned away from him and pulled down a pande from the ceiling, letting in sunlight, and taking a closer look at the girl now as she removed a curtain from a wall to reveal a very beautiful painting, not that he was an art enjoyer, but he could appreciate this piece of art.

"-Do you know what these are?"- she pointed at something in th painting that looked like stars, but also like...

"-Yes they're the lanterns for the lost princess"- and now he began doubting this girl was the princess... But she was the spitting image of the queen... And that baby in the mosaic...

"-Aha I knew they weren't stars!"- she was now jumping in excitement, Flynn was still wondering how the heck was he going to get off her hair, it was freaky and it made him feel claustrophobic... The only enclosed space he liked was the one between a woman's legs, and this was not working for him.

"-Well... I will give you back you satchel, if you take me to see the floating lights and return me home safely..."- she closed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest, confident he would accept her deal. Flynn merely looked at her and raised an eyebrow, and a sudden idea struck him... If he delivered the lost princess, even if she was not the real one, he would get much more money... And with the crown... Man! His dream was about a word away.

"-Okay blondie!"- I'll take you up on that deal...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I know its sorta starnge this, but I'm going to put some little loving in the next chapter, those who do not like non-consent intimacy are warned... Next chapter has a little forced on loving... -_-**

**I don't want to piss off anyone, I will be very mean to the characters... All of them... And also I am going to invent a little, ya know give 'em a backstory and all, I mean all this uncertainty is awful for me... The loopholes in the movie... Ugh! So be warned dear reader.**


	3. The girl with the dream and the thief

A/N: Like I said, there will be some non-consent sexual interaction… So please if you don't want your image of what Tangled really is, then don't read… I don't want to mess anyone up…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3:

Rapunzel found herself jumping around the room, this emotion was strong, but still the one that had made her insides churn was that lips contact she had with him earlier, but he didn't know about that, so why should she bother telling him, she felt very happy… But then she remembered her mother… Oh right! She was going on a trip tomorrow; maybe she had gone earlier… Maybe… She could not wait… Now her illusion fell like rain on her, taking away the glee and the joy, she sat down and covered her face with her hands, feeling defeated and unsecure again. Flynn, who remained there tied up looked at her again, struggling with herself, she was, to be honest quite interesting, she was all gleeful and suddenly, Bam! She was all sad, that made him smile inside… So tricking this girl was going to be a piece of cake, after all, she had no idea what he was up to and that only made him smile more to himself.

"-Hey, blondie, let me loose so we can be on our way…"- he began struggling against her hair and looked at her, but the look he got back from her was one that paralyzed him. It was amazing, because nothing ever takes his breath away (except that sight of the castle, that was one hell of a sight), but the look in her face was heart breaking, he really thought she was just a silly, naive girl, but now that he looked at her, he realized she was just a confused teenage girl… Or maybe…

"-Hey you okay goldie?"- he did not think of the question or why on Earth was he asking her, but it just came out like that. Rapunzel looked at him, her eyes were teary, and those big green eyes were so… Sad.

"- My name is Rapunzel… Might as well let you know Flynn Rider."- she looked at her hands and then at her as she stood up, feeling powerless, feeling bad ad sad again. Flynn removed the hair form around him and caressed his wrists and looked at her, she was indeed the spitting image of the Queen, so he headed towards her and then sighed.

"-Okay, blondie… We can do this or not, so it is up to you I'm going down now…"- he looked for the arrows that he had used to climb and looked at her long hair, making him imagine himself going down the tower holding that hair as he climbed down, he shook the thought aside because it was too freaky.

"-I can't go there… I can't… I have to wait for my mother…"- she looked sideway and looked very sad, Flynn had to go, make her see the lights, bring her back and then kidnap her and return her to her "new" parents, and voila!

"- So… If you're not coming then… Where is my satchel?"- she looked at him, in her eyes he could see the crushing hopes and felt a little guilty. Still she had to make a decision because with each passing second he grew more and more desperate.

"- Okay…"- he looked around for anything that would give away, and also those goods in the other room, yeah the one downstairs, he had the crown, the "princess" and also the goods in the other room, oh yeah definitely he was closer to his dream than he ever imagined he would be. He smiled at the thought and only wanted it more, so he proceeded to look for something to knock her, something that would make her fall asleep so he could silently carry her to the kingdom. And when he found what he needed he heard a voice coming from below the tower.

"-Rapunzel! Let down your hair1"- And the blonde girl stood up, her face looking sad and her hands drying the growing tears from her big eyes.

"-I'm coming mother!"- she grabbed her hair and tossed it down the window, so Flynn's imagination was not so far off from reality. He looked at Rapunzel and made gestures to let her know that he was going to hide in her room, she nodded and then moved to the window, putting her long blonde hair in a hook and tossing it down. Flynn took a last look at the blonde and then hid behind the curtain.

Rapunzel dragged her mother upward and saw her come in, feeling happy and scared at the same time, wondering if her mother had come to tell her she was leaving (which was a happy new) or if she had changed her mind and planned to stay with her after all ( that was the bad thought)

"-Rapunzel, will you sing for me flower?"- she looked at her mother and saddened, maybe her mother was going to stay after all, and then when she realized she was having all these thoughts she felt bad, because there was really nothing wrong with this, she loved her mother and enjoyed her company, but this was kind of…

"-What's wrong dear? You look ill… Or something?"- Rapunzel realized this would be a dead giveaway and then she smiled and looked at her.

"-No mother I just ate something… It made me sick to the stomach"- she then placed her hands on her stomach and looked at her mother smiling a little, that seemed to ease Gothel a bit, after all Rapunzel was her only hope to remain like this, healthy and young… The blonde girl moved around the room and prepared her mother's seat, her stool and gave her the brush, as she sat in front of her mother and sighed. Gothel grabbed the long hair and began brushing the soft tresses, feeling glad that she still had the gift from the sun with her and her alone, even if this had turned out to be a beautiful girl… Something she quite disliked.

"-Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine…"- the girl's voice was also beautiful, and as she sang the hair became a shinning gold that reminded her of the flower itself. As she felt the power of the flower rush through she also felt her sense sharper, and for some reason she could hear sounds coming from upstairs, when Rapunzel was done singing she looked at her.

"-Rapunzel… Make me a basket, I'm leaving today"- the woman sat up, and even when Rapunzel felt ashamed of admitting it, these were the best news she had gotten from anyone, Gothel expected to see her disappointment but was surprise to find something else in her, this only angered her more as she walked up the stairs.

Rapunzel turned around and looked at her mother, trying to hide the terror in her face, maybe there was something she could say to let Flynn know her mother was coming.

"-Um! Mother! Would you like to take the bread as well?"- Rapunzel asked as loud as she could, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was terrorized that her mother was going up there. Gothel looked at the girl and then at the curtain before answering as she pulled it open.

Gothel's eyes narrowed the small room, the bed was messy, something very unlike Rapunzel, which only made her suspicions grow, she looked at the walls, at the floor and then she squatted over and looked under the bed, she found nothing out of the natural, except the mess in the bed, but she was still feeling uncertain about it.

"-Yes Rapunzel, bread would be nice"- she then walked out of the room and into the kitchen to join the younger girl. As Rapunzel worked on the stove Gothel began to notice how the girl had grown, how old was she now? 18 or something like that. She looked at her daughter from head to toes. The girl was indeed very beautiful, she had the most beautiful blond hair Gothel had ever seen (of course she was born out of the flower), her body was quite small, as in she was a short girl, but she had very well defined curves, now that Gothel looked at her she felt that tinge of jealousy grow even more, the girl had round hips, small breasts, and beautiful green eyes that reflected the beauty inside her as well, something Gothel had lost a long time ago.

"- Well dear, I'm off now"- she said as she stood up, not wanting to look at the girl anymore, she grabbed the basket and walked to the window, waiting for Rapunzel to place the hair in the hook and put her down.

It was not long before Gothel was out of reach and Rapunzel dashed to her room to look for Flynn, surprised to find him lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"- Okay, so your momma's gone now… Can we go now blondie?"- Rapunzel looked at him and then around the tower, for the first time ever savouring freedom from inside, thinking of how wonderful it would be to feel the ground… She was just… Knocked over… Flynn had knocked her with the pan she had tried to knock him with.

"-Okay… Okay I have the girl now… I need the crown… And some of the goods in the other room. Before going to the room downstairs, he made sure Rapunzel was well tied up, and then headed down. He looked inside the chest and took some of the most beautiful stones he found there, golden necklaces and earrings, it was more than a thief's mere dream, forget the crown, this was okay, and the girl of course, she was worth a fortune. He was planning on looking for the crown in the room where he had lost it, but if e did not find it, these will do. He walked back to the room and searched everywhere, and no avail, so he headed back to the girl and held her up. Amazed at how light she was he walked to the window from where he came. He looked down, it was way high. How was he supposed to go down with her? This was too high, and as he thought he looked around for something that would help, and he realized her hair would do just fine.

He tossed it down to see how long it was and how far below it reached, recalling that was how Rapunzel had dragged her mother up in the first place. He laced the hair in the hook and made a knot around his hips, held her and then took a deep breath, but before he jumped, he felt something bite his earlobe, making him yelp in pain.

"- What the hell!"- he saw the small lizard jumping from his shoulder and ignored it, knowing that he was probably just upset because he had knocked Rapunzel and was now taking her away.

"-Look little buddy, I'm taking her to a better place… And by doing that making my dream come true"- he had no idea why on earth was he explaining his dream to a lizard, and shrugged his shoulder as he jumped down, holding Rapunzel tightly, going down carefully, because he did not want to hurt her or himself. As he climbed down , he had a storm going on inside his head, maybe he could take her on the deal, after all, she did say she was going to give him back the crown, and that was very much pleasing, so he decided to do just that. When he reached the ground he pulled the hair off the hook and gathered it all so it would not touch the ground, after all it was golden hair and making it dirty would not be nice. The first thought he had was cutting it, maybe to a reasonable length, she would not mind, but then he changed his mind when he realized that if her hair was this ridiculously long there had to be a reason, so he tossed it aside.

As he got closer to the exit of the glen, he heard a whimper coming from his arms, and when he looked down he saw Rapunzel's eyes press shut and then open, he greeted her with a smile, which was returned with struggles and a punch to his jaw.

"- You tricked me you ruffian! But you will never get your satchel back!"- he had et go of her and she had fallen on her own, he had not done anything, just let go and she had fallen, just like that. He squatted over to look at her and sighed.

"- I was merely taking you down! Surprise! I guess"- the lies came flawlessly and he smiled to complement the lie, but Rapunzel looked somehow doubtful, and she narrowed her big eyes at him.

"-Really?"- he placed a hand on her cheek and still held that smile, Rapunzel now looked at him in a different way and when he realized what was going on he stopped and coughed.

"-Then why am I tied up again?"- she struggled against her hair and glared at him, Flynn felt embarrassed, that look she had given him had made him want to pounce on her, and well that caused certain reactions to him, so he just turned away, unable to look at her any longer.

"-You were kicking me in your sleep"- another flawless lie, one that may ratter him out, because maybe Rapunzel would not buy it. But when the silence remained he looked at her. She was looking at the floor, like wanting to say something. Rapunzel remembered how mother had told her she was a violent person in her sleep, that that had been the main reason why she had decided to go to sleep in her room, so she guiltily looked away. At this Flynn felt bad, he did not know if he had said something hurtful, but wanted to have his conscience clean. He untangled her small feet from her hair.

As soon as he did free her, she felt the soft grass, it was all around her, green, soft beautiful, the smell struck her, She was… FREE!

Her hands were untied and she stood up and began running, it was blissful, so open, so unknown, so wonderful and new…

The breeze was cool, and the sun was warm against her skin. Her lungs took in all the air she could, her eyes wondered everywhere, it was so much at the same time, but she wanted it all, so she began running towards the outside, the outside? Yes! The outside!

To be honest, Flynn was a bit annoyed, but he did enjoy seeing her run around, so he followed her, forgetting that the reason he was here was that he had been running away from a very dangerous and very smart horse.


	4. A little of Gothel

A/N: I know that things are a Little weird, but the title of this story is "what if" and by that I mean that many things will happen because some other things did not happen…

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 4:

(Gothel's POV)

It was again this girl! Damn her! She makes me so angry, and this time was not less than the other times before, at least by then she was a little girl and took her sarcasm and jokes about her physique as that, Jokes. Now she didn't seem to take it so lightly, the insults disguised as jokes or the sarcasm, its enraging, because after all, I am more beautiful than her. I sat down and sighed. How long had I been gone from the tower? I don't know and I was not planning on going back for a while. Then there's the man next to me grunting and turning sideways, good, because there's nothing I hate more than being all lovey dovey after sex, it was just disgusting, so I stood up and stretched, it was getting boring here, so I decided to take a small bath, after all this man was royalty and had a bath of his own, so I bet he would not mind if I do use his clean waters. And if he does, well things can always be solved with the dagger.

I sat on the cold tub, feeling a little more calmed now, the more time I spent away from that girl, the better. I poured the water into my skin, but somehow there was something storming inside my head, this reminded me of pain, this reminded me of…

(Flashback)

Years ago (a lot of years ago)

"-But Gothel you're the prettiest girl here…"- a small blonde woman stroke the mane of black hair that belonged to Gothel. The woman felt proud of herself, she knew she was beautiful, and that everyone adored her. Her eyes were the clearest gray, her skin was fair and flawless and her hair was as black as pure coal, not to mention that her body was beyond beautiful, a thin waist, perfect to be held, wide hips that gave the curvy look to her body and long leg that marked her beauty with tall firmness and confidence, the only problem she had was her coldness. She knew she was beautiful, true, but she was unable to show any warmth to anyone at all and thus she behaved in a cold, impolite manner with others. The blonde woman smiled as she passed a brush on that mane of hair and listened to the music from outside.

"-Lady Berthe says that most of her costumers, well the best ones, come here thanks to your wonderful performance in stage…"- the blonde sounded tired and somehow sad, and that made Gothel rejoice, not because the woman was sad, but because she perceived that as a sign of surrender, surrender and accept that she was the most beautiful woman in the harem, hell the most beautiful woman that exists…

"-Gothel!"- a woman called form the other side of the screen, and at the sound of her voice both women turned around and faced the large woman that showed up.

"- Someone wants to see you"- the woman grabbed Gothel by the arm and dragged her to the other side of the screen, the blonde simply stood there and stared at them as she sighed.

For Gothel, it had been love at first sight, she saw that man and she knew she wanted him to be the one, to be the one to have her every night and day if he wanted to, the one that would make her feel that warmth she was so unable to feel and share…

Wilhem… All she knew was his name, and that he was a rich man, and he had been interested in her, that made her feel the happiest girl in the world, and for once she knew what love was, but… Time… Damned time… It was always about the beauty and time… Time passed and dragged everyone along, decay… A part of the human that was unavoidable… But… There was this myth… A drop that fell from the sun and created a flower… One can only wonder when life is full of so many surprises…

(_end of flashback_)

The man was about to wake up, and honestly the least Gothel wanted to encounter the man and give him another session of sex, she was disgusted enough with the physical contact she just went through, but it was the only way one, if a woman of her calibre, can get very accurate information on anything. She often wondered if Rapunzel was going to last forever, or centuries like she has, but when that happened she found herself drowning in misery, so she shook away all the thought and decided to look for ways to keep her "flower" alive and healthy…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rapunzel ran around, she was free and there was nothing that could stop her… Flynn watched her, it was quite amusing to see her feel so childish, but then there were times that she looked kinda down and she insulted herself and hated herself for ever betraying her mother, but she was free… But her mother…

"-Okay blondie… I can't help but notice you're a little at war with yourself… I mean forbidden road trips, mothers with very strict rules.. This is kind of hard for you ain't it…? Well let me tell you… This is part of growing up…"- he placed his hand on his hip and wondered if she was going to buy that, after all… She was so naïve.

"-Really…?"- she looked at his face, her eyes teary and wide… Flynn looked away and smiled, trying to bring her some comfort, because he did not feel comfortable at all.

"-Really… Well, we should get moving then…"- he turned his back to her and headed to the kingdom, the place where he least wanted to be, but was closest to realizing his dream. Then he felt a force slam him down, making his face crash in the dirt, probably breaking his nose. That made him furious, he hated to be taken by surprise and he hated to have his face marred by anyone… So he turned around, ready to yell at her, but rather finding the girl pinning him down to the grass, her hair tying his hands, her breaths coming in short strokes, he face looking fierce, biting her lower lip as she tied him. Flynn had stopped struggling, her soft body on top of his was a distraction, a very pleasing one, she was straddling him as she made his hand lay behind his back.

"-Flynn, I feel freedom… I feel like I have never… Ever lived at all…. But there is something… Something here…"- she held his hand behind his back and with the other she motioned for her chest and then her lower body. Flynn looked at her and at her hand, following her patterns and then leading his eyes to her face.

"-What?"- that confused him, he wanted her to get of him, she was quite, alluring, she just didn't know that, but things were getting awkward and he disliked awkward.

"- Okay, blondie…. I know you feel strange things… But this position is making me, feel strange things… You get what I mean…?"- she raised an eyebrow and looked at her green friend that currently laid on her shoulder and made a "eh" gesture. She looked at his face closely, noticing that he had many features her mother had missed, like the hair on his face, the look in his eyes… Besides the fact that outside of the tower everything looked different, he had looked the same from the very moment she saw him, because when his hands touched her, she felt it, as tiny jolt bolting through her, her mother hugged her and had caressed her face many times, but when he did, strange feelings came to the surface and she wanted to know what they were… If only she could put it in better words…

"- Flynn, how are we different?"- the curiosity was stronger than anything, and at the question Flynn raised an eyebrow and sighed in frustration.

"-Okay blondie…. What exactly do you mean… Because if you keep asking these questions I'm going to believe you're somehow flirting with me… And I can't tolerate that unless you're willing to go all the way with "The Rider"- Rapunzel tilted her head ever so slightly and looked at his eyes, the strange way he was looking at her and the way his body felt so strained. She didn't understand what he meant by flirting or what does " go all the way with the rider" means. Therefore, she simply stood up and shook her dress, straightened herself and sighed.

"- Well Flynn Rider, let's go then"- she turned around and headed forward, but an arm held her back and made her turn around, for a moment she felt threat, but it changed when she looked into Flynn's eyes.

"- Umm, Flynn?"- she mumbled his name and for a moment hated herself, she didn't wanted to sound weak, quite the contrary, she wanted to sound confident and determined, not squeaky and childish. His gaze did not move from hers, it was intense and again Rapunzel was feeling strange, her heart was racing against her own breathing, her ears felt hot and so did her toes, she felt butterflies on her stomach, and all of her blood rushed to her face.

Flynn on the other hand felt more than attracted to this girl, the way her face looked this instant was worth a million crowns, she looked so adorable and so…

Even when he was hormone driven his instincts never flailed and he heard a noise coming from the other side of a bush, so he immediately got ready to run, but before he had any time he saw a small, furry rabbit jump out of the bush, before he had any time to realize how Rapunzel was, she was hanging on his back, holding him like a vice and moving her pan side to side in what he thought was her way of saying… "Stop I'm menacing".

"- Are they ruffians! Thugs! Have they come for me!"- she was now strangling him and that was also annoying, so he frowned and remained still waiting for her to calm down. When she did he sighed ands eh undid her grip from his back ( funny thing is, he never noticed that he legs had wrapped around his hips as well) she smiled awkwardly and moved her hair away from her face as she nervously chuckled.

"- Well I'm kind of nervous you know, it's my first time outside and all…"- Flynn looked at her with narrowed eyes and rolled his eyes back, but that gave him an idea…

"- Hey blondie, are you hungry? I know a great place to eat… Wanna come?"- he held her arm and pulled her with him anyways, giving this sweet girl a little scare was not going to be so bad, after all it was quite interesting seeing her all scared and stuff.

They walked for about ten minutes in complete silence, not even sparing a look at each other, Flynn on his part felt like anything he said could be used against him, and Rapunzel, well she was distracted with… Everything around her, that was actually the main reason why he was not talking, he did not wanted her to miss a thing, she seemed to be enjoying herself more than anyone he'd ever known.

(Flynn's POV)

I just knew this girl was going to freak out when she saw this place, after all even I freaked out when I came for the first time, not that I'm afraid of those thugs, but I mean seriously, you don't want to get involved in any of their brawls, it just seemed awfully… Unfair. Which also brings to my head those two log heads I left behind. I wonder if they got captured? Well they did their deed and helped get the crown, even if I lost it to a blonde chick that has never been out of her tower… Lame… Well, still, it was kind of worth it, she is a little fun to be with, and she looks like the princess, quite a lot.

"-Hey Goldie… I found the place"- it was the Snuggly Duckling, the place where a sane man would not set foot if he were in his right mind. She turned her face to me, and surprisingly, she left me breathless, her wide green eyes turned to look at me, her face glowing in a way I had never seen in a woman… Well anyone at all.

"- The Snuggly… Duckling…?"- she narrowed her eyes as she read the title and her head tilted to the side a little, giving her that look that made him want to…

"-I do like ducklings…"- she placed her hands on her chest and smiled a little, and headed towards me, I walked with her to the pub as I laughed inside my head a little.

"- Well… Let's be surprised then"- he mumbled between barred teeth as he pushed the door open and held Rapunzel by the shoulders and pushed her inside.

"- Garçon! Your finest table please!"- I just had to be dramatic, but she complimented it, by drawing her pan forward and pointing it forward and fiercely.


	5. Awkward, gotta hate awkward

**A/N: What if Maximus had never encountered them in the bar? Thus never showing the guards where they had to go…**

Chapter 5:

Flynn's POV

Honestly I don't know how this girl does it, but she made everyone sing in here, I was trying to scare her and she turns the tables around by making everyone sing, and making ME sing… Who does she think she is? Well I do have to admit it was amazing, for a moment, I thought she was a goner, but I guess she's a charmer… Takes one to know one. But I guess I do have to tell her this… What I think I mean, we're all alone in this tunnel, and well being quite is very annoying, and like usual, I hate awkward.

"- Hey… Umm you were pretty amazing out there…"- the words just came out.

"-I know right!"- she practically blurted it out, she did know of her charm… Interesting fact I just figured. I turned to look at her as she smiled and looked at me sideways, a huge smile plastered on her face. Man I do have to admit she's very pretty…

"- So Flynn huh? Where are you from?"- I kept walking forward, I really did wanted to spare her the sad story of my childhood, rememebering that was not gonna be so nice, so I decided against it.

"- Whoah blondie… Sorry I don't do back stories… However I'm becoming very interested in yours, I know I'm not supposed to ask about the hair… Or the mother… And frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog… Okay… If you wanted to see the floating lanterns… Why haven't you gone before?"- I really wanted to know, it made curious that a girl like her has never been out… Well, the fact is that I can't imagine myself, or anyone locked up in a tower like that… It's like a bird in a cage. When she was not answering I turned around to see if she was okay and I found her fluttering around with her hands and looking back an forth at her green friend.

"- Well… Eh, look there's the exit!"- she ran towards the light at the end of the tunnel and then I understood that she did not wanted to talk about the topic so shrugged my shoulders and followed her.

At the end of the tunnel there was a great gap, a big water reservoir and a wooden staircase, I supposed that we had to go down and follow the ducky patter that was on the wood.

"- Okay blondie… Not afraid of heights I suppose…"- she did live in that very tall tower, so I imagine she really ain't scared of heights, when I turned to look at her she was standing at the edge of the cliff looking amazed at the bottom, her golden hair fluttering with the wind and her eyes shining with anticipation, she turned to look at me and smiled widely

"- Flynn this is beautiful!"- she yelled to the top of her lungs as she held her hands in her mouth, like trying to contain her emotions from coming out her mouth.

"- Let's go down!"- she looked at me and then at the bottom, I made a gesture for her to come here and take the stairs, but in she seemed confused.

"- What? Haven't you ever seen stairs like this before?"- I really knew this was a stupid question to ask, but when I looked at her, I realized she had no idea what I had just said.

"- Stairs…?"- she looked at me and then at the stairs.

"- These are stairs?"- she looked at me in disbelief, she had stairs back in her tower but not like this one, these were the ones with the ropes and wood only.

"- Yes there are different types of stairs blondie… These for example are used for things like this, they're portable…. Very convenient also… You should get one for…"- right, she was not coming back to the tower, I almost forgot. I looked sideways trying not to look guilty. But it happened already.

"- Hey goldie… Well you see, is there anything in that tower you love… a lot?"- I tried to ask the question as casual as I could; I didn't wanted her to suspect anything.

"- Well… There is my art gallery, and my kitchen, and my room, and my paints, and my clothes, and my… Well my mother I guess…"- she looked away, brushing her hair from her face and placing it behind her ear, giving me a more complete look at her face. She looked unsure and down, but she was happy, and I knew, that kind of forbidden happiness, the one you get from the disgrace of someone else but feel to guilty to express… That kind of happy.

"- Well okay…"- she could get all those back, except… Her mother. I got so consumed in thought that I didn't realize she was already down waiting for me to accompany her.

(Normal POV)

Flynn went down in an instant and joined Rapunzel, the young couple walked to the tunnel that had the duckling in the wood. Flynn had lost count of how they had walked, but he did know that they were getting closer to the kingdom. He looked at Rapunzel, who was looking rather weary and decided to call it a day, after all dark was already falling and they had until tomorrow night to see the lanterns and then return her to… her tower…or the king and queen?

"- Um Blondie we're stopping for tonight ok?"- he began picking up some wood and piling them, Rapunzel looked at him and sighed, she sat on the grass, she was so tired she could not even enjoy her beautiful surroundings. She stretched her legs and arms and laid back on the dirt. Flynn looked at her a smiled to himself, but when he realized, he stopped, it was weird how this girl made him feel all weird inside.

"- Okay blondie I'm going to the woods, mother nature's making her call.. And I gotta answer…"- he disappeared behind the woods and Rapunzel was left alone. She looked around for anything to entertain her nervous self, this was all amazing, but her mother's words were dancing around her head and that made her a little scared, who knows what could be lurking in the dark of these woods, right behind her… She now felt more than scared and wanted Flynn to come back and not leave again, and what the hell did he mean by Mother Nature's call?

*************************************************************8

( Rapunzel's POV)

Things were not that pretty or colourful when the sky went dark. And to be completely honest with myself, I like it much better when the sun is out, like this I just feel so unsafe. And what did Flynn mean, and why is he taking so long in coming back… What if he got caught? What if he needed my assistance? What if… Oh God!

"- Flynn!"- I had to find him, I didn't like being alone for too long.

( Normal POV)

He really had to answer to the call, and as he did he heard something moving closer, he knew someone was close, not too close but close enough for him to know, so he tucked his shirt inside his pants and hid behind a tree, waiting for his company to go. He felt curious, the person that has showed up was still there, doing who knows what, and he had to leave pronto, Rapunzel was all alone and… He made a gesture of confusion and then snapped out.

"- Why the hell do I care what happens to that brat?"- he mumbled.

"-Who's there!"- he heard a woman's voice and held his breath, maybe he's going to need to attack her, bind her and then leave with the blondie ( that's right, that's what he should call her always, inside and out of his head) He knew the person was approaching him stealthily and before he was attacked he went first and on head butting the intruder, knocking her out and muffling her mouth with his right hand, while the left one held her hand that had a dagger in it; one that had blood in it. Flynn looked at his victim and gasped, the woman had blood al over her face and hands, and he looked for something to knock her because honestly he had no time to deal with danger. While he took less than 3 seconds to look for something to knock her, the woman managed to make him get off her and turn things around, so now she was on top of him with the dagger ready to strike, but Flynn was faster than that and he managed to subdue her again. When he took a closer look he saw that the attacker was an old woman, well she was not an old woman exactly, she looked mature, a grown up woman, yes. She had insane gray eyes, and fair skin stained with blood. For a moment he felt frozen, she looked like someone he had seen before, except that she looked younger now. The woman looked at him and sighed.

"- Okay lady, I'm going to let you go… But you better not do anything to me or I won't hold back…."- Flynn looked at her hands and then at her face, the woman smiled seductively and chuckled.

"-There's no need to be so rough"- the woman was now completely calmed, except that the one who was straining now was him. He coughed and then stood up, not wanting to feel uncomfortable with this woman. She stood up and shook her clothes, her hips were wide and the way she stood up gave her a very sexy look. Even when her hair was greying a little and her face looked centuries wise.

"- So… You've caught me red handed dear boy… Well…"- the way she spoke sounded siren like, Flynn didn't exactly feel attracted to women like that, but she had something that he was liking. He bit his lower lip and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"- Yeah I guess…"- he placed his hand behind his head and chuckled seductively. The woman let the dagger fall and walked to him in a mesmerizing manner that made Flynn bite his lips and feel certain things in his lower region. As soon as he felt the growing erection in his pants a certain blonde passed through his head, a blonde that had never been out of her tower, a blonde that was left all alone. He had to get back to Rapunzel before she panicked, but man, this woman…

The woman placed her arms around Flynn's neck and pressed her body against his.

"- You in a hurry big boy? I beg to differ… Your pants beg to differ..."- her hand slid on his chest and down to the front of his pants, stroking the growing bulge there.

"- Is this because of me?"- she bit her upper lip and groped at his lower body. At this, Flynn groaned and bit his lip.

"- Well you see, I have someo… thing to take care of…"- he moved back a little and chuckled. The woman tilted her head a little and got on her knees, her lips tickling his clothes covered hardness. And again for some reason when he felt the pang of pleasure he thought about a certain blond on her knees doing some dirty stuff to him. He moved back from the woman, but she held his hips and smirked.

"- Are you sure you want that "something" to get in the way?"- the woman was now undoing his trousers and pressing him against a tree. Apparently the woman was clueless about someone else coming close but Flynn was not, he had to get this lady off him, but she was trapping him ( and he had to admit that he was delighted of being trapped like this) and he had to get away.

In the mean time, the young blonde made her through the trees, not wanting to get too far from the camping place Flynn had selected, scared that she may get lost, so she moved to the closest place and searched for the man. When she was about to turn away and return to the camping place a voice called her attention, a very familiar voice. The first thought she had was that maybe it was Flynn, since he's the only persona she's familiar with (forgetting that she also knows her mother) and walked towards the source of the voice, and she was not expecting what she encountered, Flynn was against a tree, his head tilted backwards and his hand on his hair and the other on the hair of a woman… A woman she knew very well, and before she could do yelp she covered her mouth; it was her mother.

Flynn did not really want this to happen, but he lost control of the situation and now he had this woman on her knees in front of him, apparently doing something she knew how to do very well. He had not realized that his head was not completely here, but more like in a tower, and there was this face on his mind, a face that did not belong to this woman, a face that was so beautiful it had cast away everything else inside his head, and even when this woman was the one here, that face was the one that swam in his thoughts.

"- Rap…un…zel…"- he mumbled her name unconsciously, the woman underneath him simply heard him mumble and frowned, she stood up, her lips still followed a trail of saliva down to his erected cock, she pressed her chest against his and then made him look at her.

"- Did you just mumble dear boy? Can't you speak clearly?"- she held his face with her left hand and with the other one she stroke his manhood, Flynn moaned at this and grasped the tree behind him for support.

"- My name is Gothel dear…. Don't forget"- and before Flynn could understand or make sense of what was happening the woman was gone, leaving him hard, horny and alone, her allowed himself slide down and sit on the floor. He had to make this go away before he returned to Rapunzel ( and again his thinking of her name…) He tried to relax, and now that his head was back to his body, he recalled that he had company, but now that company was gone. He sighed and began doing some relaxation, that erection had to disappear.

Rapunzel had ran back to the camp, she was not sure what she had seen, but it was her mother and if she was caught in her e, her mother would be very furious and she may take her back to the tower. And what was she doing there with Flynn? Maybe she was hurting him, maybe she's trying to make him tell her where she is? And maybe he needed her (oh! And Flynn does need her jijijiji) and she had ran off on him. But she just had to get away. She placed her hands on her face and began crying, feeling guilty and wanting to go back to the tower, it was not only that feeling what was making her cry, it was also something else, some other feeling inside her chest, seeing Flynn like that had been something utterly new for her, but he looked so… Good, and the problem was that she was not the one making him that, it was her mother. And what did it mean? She now felt rage inside, another feeling she was not very familiar with, she's only seen what it's like when it came from her mother. Her mother. The mere thought of her mother on her knees making Flynn feel good made her so angry.

Flynn ha relaxed enough to let his erection get down a bit, he was not the kind of man to touch himself, and much less after a tease, so he decided against that and walked back to the camp, where he found Rapunzel sitting on the same log he had seen her before he left to… Oh! Dear how much time has it been? She probably felt so lonely, her hands wer covering her face, what if she was crying?

"- Eh! Blondie… I'm back"- he raised his arm in a salute, but the girl did not look at him and that made him feel a little bad, so he lowered his hand and sat across from her.

"-Hey blondie… you okay?"- he moved a little forward tying to see her face, the girl sighed and the removed her hands from her face, she looked okay, but Flynn knew that she had been crying, her eyelashes were stuck together and her eyes were a little swollen. ( He knew crying women, more than he needed to) He felt a pang of guilt burn through him and quickly straightened himself.

"- Hey Flynn…"- she tried to sound casual, she did not wanted him to know she had seen him, or that she felt so angry and uncomfortable.

"- Yeah… Sorry I took so long… I guess got caught up"- he placed his hand behind his head an chuckled nervously, for some reason he felt like he had cheated on her and he felt terrible, which was ridiculous because he only knew this girl's name and the fact that she lives in a lonely tower, and that she talks to animal, nothing more, so why the feeling?

"- Um so Flynn… Took care of your business huh?"- she brushed the hair from her face and fiddled with her fingers, feeling weird.

"- Umm…. Yeah I guess you can say that"- he chuckled nervously, and because he was no fool he kind of began suspecting that the small company they had back there was not that from a squirrel but from this girl instead, and he felt very awkward ( man! How he hates awkward). Flynn decided to lay down and relax, pretend to go asleep and let go of this uncomfortable moment with this girl.

"- Okay blondie, we should go to sleep because we have some more to walk"- he turned his back to her and closed his eyes, he could not believe that he was regretting something sexual he's ever done, and that was amazing because he had never regretted anything, not even when he was about to get married and cheated on his fiancée.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sky was still lit with stars, and he still felt very weird inside, like he had a very bad dream, he laid there looking at the sky, wondering what would be like when he owns his own island, when he's there by himself with all the women he wanted to be ( except a certain future princess), now for some reason that dream did not seem so fulfilling, it felt kind of hollow, like when you stand in a place that was built up on top of a giant hole.

Flynn felt scared for the first time in many years, and he felt the incredible need to weep, which was strange, because he normally never feels such things. His thoughts were taken aback when he felt something crawling on his body, something big, but light, something like…

"- Rapunzel"- he mumbled as the girl made her way to his face, she was straddling him, like that afternoon, except that she looked different, her face had a very confident look, not one of confusion. Her eyes had a glint in them that was not familiar with her face, but familiar to his experiences.

"- Flynn I know what you did back there with that woman"- and as she spoke the words she was rubbing herself against him, making him get hard in an instant.

"- Rapunzel I swear I was thinking of you…"- and when he said that the girl moved down to the front of his pants and undid them, just like Gothel had done, releasing his hard cock into the cold of the night. He hissed at the sensation and wanted the blonde girl to make the cold and need go away.

"- Were you now?"- she raised her skirt and pulled down some very thin and very small underwear, and Flynn felt delighted and scared at the same time. The girl moved her mouth closer to his manhood and smirked ( which made her look like Gothel for a moment) her mouth captured the tip of his cock, and at the sensation of this he groaned, it was so hot and felt so good.

"- Oh God Rapunzel"- he moved his hand to her head and mad her deep throat him, making him moan loudly and making her choke a little, the girl continued to deep throat him and Flynn felt that he was about to explode… The girl stopped, earning a complaint from him, she looked at him and smirked again, she raised her hips, Flynn felt her wet core with the tip of his cock and his breaths began to fasten. Slowly Rapunzel made her way down his hardness….

"- Flynn… Flynn… Flynn…"- he had closed his eyes, and when she called his name he wanted her to just sit there and ride him, but this was not a call from pleasure, it was a call for him to wake up, and when he opened his eyes again, there was no blonde on top of him smirking, there was still the sky lit with stars and the face of the blonde, looking at him with concern, he sat up and looked around, realising that his cock hurt like hell, and that it was as hard as it could ever be. He crossed his legs and looked at the girl.

"- What's Wrong blondie?"- she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"- I have to go…."- she said as she narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"- Go? Where?"- that made him wake up completely to look at her.

"- You know…. Go"- she looked to the trees and he understood what she meant, he also wondered if he had talked din his sleep, because that would be very uncomfortable. But she had not said anything about it, so he decided that he had not. He stood up and walked with Rapunzel to the nearest tree and laid against it.

"- Ok blondie go ahead"- he crossed his arms on his chest and relaxed, because he was still a little hard. The girl stayed and for a stupid moment he wondered if she had read his mind.

"- What?"- he asked looking away from her face. She looked down, and he got ready for the worst.

"- What am I supposed to do?"- she looked at him again, and Flynn felt relieved but amused all the same.

"- Well first of all get behind the tree, pull down your underpants, raise your dress and squat over… That simple"- and when he finished he realized what he just said and felt himself grown harder, not because he was a pervert but because he remembered the dream, the small, thin underwear…

"- Just go"- he placed his hand on the front of his pants and made a gestured for her to go behind the tree. As Rapunzel took care of business, she wanted to tell him what she had seen, but what if he got angry?

"- Ummm Flynn… I know what you did back there…"- at that Flynn felt like his world crashed down, she had heard him moan her name…


	6. The kingdom and the foreign girl

**A/N: oka I warn y'all that in the next chap there's more of Gothel and some meaness to rapunzel... i love that girl but I gotta do what I gotta do**

********************************************************8

Chapter 6:

(Rapunzel's POV)

I heard it from far away, it sounded like a scream, but I could not quite make it, it sounded familiar and I wanted to reach it, so I could help, but somehow I felt taken aback, like something began pulling me away from where I was, which for the moment was an unknown place to me, and I felt everything being pulled apart, collapsing my reality…

It was a scream, someone was screaming for help…

Flynn?

Everything returned to place when I opened my eyes, I felt a little bit dizzy and light headed and then I heard it loud and clear. A scream, Flynn was screaming, when I turned to look at where he was he was being dragged away by a very large animal; an animal I think is called a horse. Without even thinking about it I was running and pulling Flynn to me from his arm.

"-Let go… Give me him"- I tried to pull him free but the animal was holding onto him stronger than I was. I closed my eyes and pulled even more and in a flash, I was out-strengthening a horse and Flynn came flying towards me knocking me down… Before the horse could come at him I stood in between the two of them, arms in the air and heart beating with abnormal anticipation.

"-Whoa1 Calm down…"- I tried to make this big animal, ease and I don't really know why I felt so sure it would give in, Flynn on the other hand was behind me, cowering and pressing himself against the tree behind him. The horse halted and tried to out-pass me by the sides, but I guess I'm smarter and I react faster.

"-Calm down… Hush boy…"- and now it calmed down and looked at the top of my head, where I knew Pascal was. It completely calmed down and remained there looking at Pascal and then at me.

"-Easy boy… Now sit…"- maybe commanding him would work and maybe that way I could understand why this animal wanted to take away my Flynn… I mean my guard… Yeah… The animal looked at me and made a gesture to sit but did not.

"-Sit"- and it sat on the floor, looking somehow frustrated and tired, I looked at it and the boot hanging from its mouth.

"-Now drop the boot…"- it looked away from me frowned. So I had to sound firmer.

"- Drop it!"- Astoundingly I did sounded firmer, and the horse dropped the boot and now for some reinforcement in good behavior… I snuggled my face into its neck as I caressed its soft fur.

"- That's it… You're a good boy… Who's a good boy"- it was now moving its leg happily and neighing in small purrs.

"- What…"- I heard Flynn from behind me say as I stroke the soft horse. I tried to look at him but the horse seemed so happy.

"- You tired from chasing the man all over the place aren't you?"- I cooed and looked at its eyes and caressed him some more.

"-Excuse me…"- Flynn had to keep complaining without understanding that I was doing this for him.

"- nobody appreciates you huh?"- I looked at the horse and then at the leather belts it had around its neck.

"-Maximus…"- I looked at it, there was that strange sun symbol in its plaque, it made me feel so strange inside.

"- He's a bad horse"- and again Flynn had to say something, this time making the horse glare at him, so I stoked the horse again and smiled as I made my way to Flynn to help him up.

"- Okay, today is kind of the biggest day of my life and I need you not to get him arrested…."- as I said that the horse seemed to piss off as it looked to the side with something I could interpret to be anger.

"- Well just for 24 hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content…"- Flynn frowned but stretched his hand in what I assumed was a gesture of peace. The horse looked relentless and unwilling to make peace with him.

"- And it's also my birthday…. Just letting you know"- I mumbled the last sentence as I looked sideways, not really wanting to use manipulation in this situation. And happily I could see the horse raise its hoof and accept Flynn's peace offering. Even when this made me very happy, I could not believe my eyes. What stood in front of me was wonderful… The view of a picturesque book my mother once got me…

****************************************************************8

(Normal POV)

Rapunzel could not believe her eyes, it was the view of the town and the castle, she had not seen anything like it and she felt awestruck and wanted desperately to go there and explore, so recklessly she made her way forward leaving behind a very angry horse and Flynn. Thank goodness she had Pascal to calm these two.

Rapunzel wanted it all, she wanted to get there and see everything before she had to… Return.

When she entered the gates she saw a lot of people, who looked nothing like what her mother had told her. Everyone looked normal, like her, no men with pointy teeth attacking one another, everyone looked cheery and harmless, so she ventured forward, stumbling with a very large man and then moving back scaring some animal and getting pushed by a woman she almost stepped on, and then someone stepped on her mane of blonde hair. Flynn saw this and hurried to her, it was so obvious that she had never been surrounded by people, as he gathered her blonde tresses from the floor he was looking for something that could help, and again came the idea of cutting it. He saw four girls braiding each other's hair so he decided that maybe this girls would like to be occupied with this ridiculously long hair.

"-Hey!"- he called and whistled and the girls turned to look at him, their faces amazed and how much hair that was.

He decided to sit back and wait for the girls to be done and resolve a little of Rapunzel's hair problem (though he had to admit, she had the most beautiful hair he's ever seen, it was unnatural). When the girls were done he had to admit that he was impressed, they had somehow managed to make her lot of hair into a braid, one that looked overpowering and huge, still beautiful, it reached past her ankles and slightly brushed the floor but that was better than dragging the whole thing around. They walked through, not staying in a place for more than a minute as for Rapunzel seemed eager to explore everything around her and not leave a single place unvisited, but when she realized she did not wanted to roam around she stopped and looked at Flynn in a sad manner. He wanted to help her out, but he was also getting weary from so much walking and no eating, he looked around for someone with food and picked up two cupcakes from an old man that was selling them, he took one and offered the other to Rapunzel, who was much too excited to be hungry.

"- Okay blondie, we have 'till night to visit places…. Where do you want to go?"- he looked around as he took a bite on his cupcake (not that he was planning on telling her that she was going to stay here forever and ever). Rapunzel looked around and shrugged her shoulders, Flynn tried to think of her tower and the things she had there that maybe could be of interest to her. He thought about the bakery, she had a lot of pies and cakes in the table when he was there, and also there were a lot of candles and dresses, maybe she wanted to explore stores… And now he was the one becoming frustrated because he could not decide where to go either. And then he remembered the book on her bed. She had been reading something about stars, so he thought that the library was the best place to be, not to mention the most quiet and empty place, the plaza was crowded with guards and that made him very nervous.

"- How about the library?"- he pointed towards the building next to the stand of bread, Rapunzel looked at him with doubt and then looked down.

"-What's a library?"- she asked, Flynn almost choked on his cupcake and laughed. He looked at her and grabbed her arm as he dragged her to the library.

"- Well I can show you better than I can tell you"- as the two of them walked past the people they missed a couple of angry red heads.

Inside the library it was different, Rapunzel was in a building, one that was not her tower, and this one had a lot of books, more books than what she could ever imagine… It was so much she felt like crying. Flynn sat on a chair and waited for the girl to pick up the books she wanted to read, he felt like a father taking his daughter for the first time to a library. He sighed and rested his face on the cold table, expecting the girl to take all day there, so he closed his eyes ready to nap.

Rapunzel looked everywhere at everything, she wanted it all, she wanted to have all of the books, but she was conscious that she had to pick up some and leave so she could see the rest of the city, plus she knew that Flynn was getting bored. She looked for titles that would call her attention (they all did but she had to be very prudent and picky on this one). She saw a big black book with golden letters that read _History of Corona _so she picked that one up and moved on, the book was bigger and heavier than the ones she had back in the tower. The other book was a blue one with white letters "_A series of fiction novels by Johann Bertram" _she had no idea what it was about, but it was a rather fat book that she wanted in her collection, she kept walking and picked up a book that was on the floor, it had a black cover and red letters that read _"Educational sex book for everyone" _she looked at it and raised her eyebrow.

"-Sex?"- She asked to herself, seeing how there was no one there with her. She picked it up seeing how it was something she had never heard of before and placed it on top of the book pile in her arms. She was about to go to Flynn when something else caught her attention. It was a rather picturesque booklet, it was hidden under many other books but she picked it up with her eyes and squatted over to pick it up. When she looked at it, she saw a naked woman; Rapunzel tilted her head to the side as she looked at the familiar female body. She was a woman herself and so was her mother. There was nothing strange about the woman with the perked up breasts and the slightly brownish nipples, but the man behind her was what caught Rapunzel's attention. A man was behind her, his hand was holding her left breast as the other one was touching her private place, Rapunzel felt the blood rush through her head as she looked at this pictures. She still wanted to go to other places. Maybe Flynn would sit here with her and explain to her what did the pictures mean and explain to her what the books she had picked up were about. So she tossed the magazine on her pile of books and decided that she had enough… For now.

"- Flynn"- she called to him, but when she looked at the table where he was sitting, she saw his head slumped down, his arms crossed around his chest his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She knew he was tired but never suspected that he was this tired, so she walked to him and took a seat next to his and opened her first book. The magazine.

*************************************************8

Time had passed and not Rapunzel nor Flynn noticed how fast it did, he slept while she read the book about fiction. When Flynn awoke he found Rapunzel next to him reading the biggest book he's ever seen and apparently she was already half way through it and he wondered how long they had been here.

"- How much time has it been blondie?"- Flynn looked around, his eyes darting everywhere for any signs of guard, but nothing, just the two of them, sitting there alone.

"- I don't know… hey can you explain this to me?"- she closed the book and picked up the magazine from the floor and showed it to Flynn, who gasped in surprise when he saw the naked couple in the cover.

"-Rapunzel what the hell is wrong with you!"- he tossed the magazine aside as if it were infected with something, which scared Rapunzel to tears. Flynn looked at her and then at the magazine, realizing he had just yelled at this girl that really had no idea what she had asked. He felt guilty and sighed in frustration. He stood up and picked up the magazine from the floor and sat next to her again.

"- Ok, sorry about that… Now tell me what is it that you don't understand?"-he looked away feeling embarrassed, at least when they have a kid it's not going to be difficult…

"-Wait? What? Kids? What the hell?"- Flynn stood up and hit his head with his hand and looked at the floor angry. What the hell was he thinking, kids…? Yeah not in a million years. Rapunzel looked at him confused as he grumbled and mumbled incoherently.

"- Okay Flynn… What it that the man has?"- he knew exactly what she meant when she said that, so he sighed and looked at her as seriously as he could.

"-Okay Rapunzel, that's called a penis"- he said, feeling all the blood in his body rush to his head, he was looking at her and making a gesture with his hand, Rapunzel nodded in agreement and looked at the table in confusion.

"-What is a penis?"- she asked as she played with her fingers and looked at him with that half hearted smile that had taken his breath away for the first time. He was not feeling angry, but rather frustrated as he looked for a way to explain this to her without scaring her. His eyes shuffled around the place where they sat and he saw that underneath the books she had gathered was one called _Educational Sex for Everyone, _which was more than perfect for the occasion.

"- okay Goldie… You see that book over there… Hand it to me please"- he said as he pointed the book. She looked at him and eagerly handed him the book.

"- Okay, How old are you again?"- she looked childish, but her body said otherwise, so Flynn was not really sure, he himself was 21 and he could easily pass as teen, so maybe, now that he looked closer at her, she looked about 15, which made him terrible, like a sick pedophile. He shook all sexy thought he'd ever had of her aside and waited for her to answer. She looked at him and smiled.

"- Well today I turn 18…"- she smiled at him, and that other smile also took his breath away, he felt relieved and somehow happy that she was with him on this special day.

"-Well I guess that changes things.."- that was more a thought than something he wanted to say, a relief because he was no pedo, and a thing for him to change plans, he had to give her the best view he's ever known for today.

"- Okay Rapunzel, you see this…"- he's opened the book and showed Rapunzel the picture of a man and a woman, both naked standing still.

"- Yes Flynn"- she looked carefully at the pictures, looking for the differences between her and Flynn in these two strangers. She knew there had to be more than a simple "penis?"as a difference, and there was the lack of breasts in Flynn, she looked at her chest and then at Flynn's ( who was talking nonstop about the man and woman before having intercourse, something she didn't really understand and decided to ignore to analyze things her own way)

"- Flynn…"- she pointed at the picture in the cover of the magazine again, and this time Flynn noticed that she was pointing at the erected penis, probably wanting to know why was it like that while the one in the book was flaccid.

"- Okay blondie you see… The man and woman… well they… yeah… Mariage… Bu there's also fornication according to religion… And well you know…"- he was explaining things in strained manner, not really knowing what he was saying, he felt so awkward and annoyed. Rapunzel was still looking at him with those shining green eyes.

"-You know what blondie….. It's getting kind of late, maybe we should go…"- he stood up and looked away, feeling his body heat up already (man! It had been such a long time since he had been with a woman, and that encounter in the forest had not helped at all). He looked around for something to distract his mind from the images that were popping up. He looked back at Rapunzel, who remained there sitting and looking at her hands. She looked sad, and that somehow made him feel upset.

"- What's wrong blondie?"- he looked at her and made a gesture to touch her face, but drew back his hand. Not wanting to feel her warmth. She turned her head towards him and looked at his amber eyes.

"- Flynn… Would you get me these books"- she tilted her head to the side, looking very adorable and very want-able. He moved back and looked away again.

"- Yeah whatever birthday girl"- he was feeling embarrassed again, in front of this same girl that has been making him feel all weird inside. Rapunzel felt very joyous as she gathered all the books, even the magazine, which meant that he was in for some more questioning later. When he paid the books the librarian shot him a killer look and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the store with the girl.

They still a few hours to walk around, so Flynn went around some kiosks and bought some small provisions for him and Rapunzel. And before he had any time to notice where the young blonde was he found her dancing in the plaza, dragging people to dance with her, which eventually dragged everything to be a musical ( I really don't know how she does it! It's like magic) Maximus had pushed me to the dancing crowd which made me join, whether I wanted or not. It was so fast, I was happening so fast, and Flynn had danced with everyone except the girl with the beautiful golden hair, which was currently being held by a boy about her age, one that was not bad with the looks either. The boy held Rapunzel's thin waist as they both swayed with the rhythm, he noticed that Flynn was looking at them and he smiled as he pressed the girl to him, Rapunzel was clueless and she turned to look at Flynn and smiled at him. He frowned and looked away, which hurt Rapunzel somehow. When the music was over, Flynn was about to drag Rapunzel out of the crown before she decided to start another musical show, but before he reached her, the boy from before got there first.

"- Hey, where are you from? I haven't seen you around before?"- he brushed back his black hair (somehow looking very Flynn, which pissed him off even more). His blue eyes looked at Rapunzel's green one as he gave her his best smile, which pissed the hell out of Flynn, he thought Rapunzel would feel bad about the question and she would shake him off…

"- Nope I'm not from around… I come from kind of far away… I don't know much about things and well…. My guide here helped me out… I wanted to see the floating lanterns so bad!"- she looked dreamily at the sky and pressed her hands on her chest. The boy raised his eyebrow.

"-Guide huh?"- the boy looked at Flynn who glared back at him. The boy took Rapunzel's hand and kissed it.

"- Well I can give you the best view for today."- he let go of her hand, and loved the way the girl's eyes shone with delight and happiness.

"- Whoa! Bucko! Sorry but she's with me tonight!"- Flynn could not take it anymore; this bastard was getting way over his head. Rapunzel looked at Flynn, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"- Flynn…"- the boy glared at Flynn and then looked at Rapunzel's face.

"- Why don't you ditch this criminal and come with me… I can show you more than the lights of tonight"- the boy placed his hand I his hip as the other one brushed the hair from his face. Rapunzel looked at him and felt Flynn's hands wrap around her tighter, liking the sensation.

"- Some other time… We have to go"- she smiled as she turned away and walked away with Flynn, who held her as they stepped into a boat.

"-Wow! Flynn this is so cool!"- she said as she moved around, when she noticed that Flynn did not even grunted in agreement or disagreement she looked at him. He was frowning, she looked back at the shore to see Maximus make a denial gesture, so she looked back at Flynn.

"- What's wrong?"- she asked as she sat back on. Flynn sighed, trying to contain his anger.

"- Do you even know that boy's name?"- he looked at her, his anger seeping out, she looked so scared, but he could not see anything other than rage.

"- No…"- she nervously replied disliking how Flynn sounded at this moment.

"- How old is he? Some other time? Why didn't you just jump at him right at the moment?"- he was now raising his voice too much, which made Maximus look at the boat worried. Rapunzel didn't understand what he meant, but why was he yelling at her for dancing with that boy? He had done some things with his penis to his mother and she had not said a word ( of course he doesn't know she was there watching them).

"- Well what are you complaining about! I saw you out there in the woods, taking care of business…. And I haven't said a word about it!"- she said in her frantic lack of words to fight. Flynn stayed quiet and more than startled, so she was the one there after all. At that all thought about reclaiming her went away… He just sat there quietly as he rowed the boat to the center of the lake…. Awkwardness followed….

Some time passed in complete and utter silence, but then she saw it, the first light coming to the sky, and when she did her heart almost flew out of her body, it was like that light had melted some kind of ice inside her heart, and when the others light joined she knew this was what happiness felt like, yet…

She turned around to see Flynn offering her a light. At that she felt like the happiest person in the whole world. When they sent the lights away, Rapunzel knew that Flynn was more than just her guide… he was her new dream, what she wanted to cherish and decipher, but how would she tell him?

Flynn on the other side felt like he had to hold her and never let go. She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled as his face slowly reached up to hers, so close, so close they could feel each other's breaths. Flynn looked at Rapunzel's green eyes and knew that this was what he wanted to look at forever, these shinning eyes that were pure and honest.

His lips pressed against hers, so slow and soft it made them both melt, he with all the experience he had and her with all that sweet inexperience. His lips slowly brushed hers, and again he pressed them together, sealing in a kiss that seemed to sear both their souls. Flynn caressed her neck as he cupped her head. What he didn't know that every time his hand touched her skin it burned, it burn so good, and for that moment Rapunzel felt cold, she wanted the warmth, that warmth she didn't know how to explain.

***********************************************************************************8

**I know I can be very slooooooooooooow... But I have to do what I have to do.**

**AN: I don't want to screw up anyone's childish vision of Disney so if that's the case, I warn you to stop reading now... The next chapter contains some M rated material ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Flynn's POV)

She was so willing. Her heartbeat was music to me as it sped up inside her chest. I could feel her urge; she wanted me to touch her, to kiss her. Though nothing had been said, the silence gave away the sexual tension going on here. It's usually kiss, touch, taking it all off and well… Sexy time just happens.

But how am I supposed to carry on if I had stopped at the first step, the kissing?

"-Um blondie…. Show's over"- I had to be a pussy and say that, couldn't I come up with something more manly to say? What was wrong with me? Why isn't this woman in my arms begging me not to stop? Why am I rowing a silly boat for a girl I just met if I'm not fucking her? Why am I feeling so… touchy feely? Why am I doing this…?

"- Flynn… my birthday it's not over and I don't want to go just yet"- I suppose that's my answer. It's her 18th birthday. I sighed and, if this girl was going to be the princess, I don't want to… Deflower her… I mean… She is going to be a fucking princess, and I am just a mere thief with nothing to lose… Yeah… I am losing something, even if I'm just a thief with nothing, I'm losing her.

"-What do you want to do?"- I stopped paddling and looked at her, even as the lights were almost gone, I could still see her shining, well, her eyes still had that bright of happiness in them, and I liked that very much.

"- Can you kiss me again?"- That was really unexpected, still it made my insides churn (what the hell was wrong with me?) I felt my face get hot and my lower regions ache, she made me feel so helpless. But when I looked at her I found nothing but pure honesty, she was not teasing me or trying to get the best of me, she did wanted me to kiss her, and for some reason that made my heart warm.

"-Let's go to the shore blondie"- What? It was like my body acted on its own free will. Go to the shore? Kiss her you fucking idiot! But I could not move, she sat there, looking rejected… And believe me the least I wanted right now was to reject her…

*******************************************8

( Normal POV)

Two very angry red heads stood at the shore of the kingdom's lake, looking at the boat that moved closer to them, recognizing this particular mane of soft and neat brown hair they came to know, Flynn Rider. The brother with the eye patch moved closer to the shore, but the other looked at him and moved his head side to side.

"- If we go to him, he may see us and turn back… I don't feel like swimming"- the one with the eye patch frowned and looked away at the upcoming boat again, both ignoring the presence of the girl. They hid behind a giant rock that was buried in the sand and waited for the man to arrive….

In the meantime, Rapunzel had lain back on the boat, looking at the remaining lights in the sky; she felt like it was slowly vanishing, as if she was waking up from a wonderful dream, as if a draft came into her soul and turned off all the candles that had been lit up by the wonderful moment. Flynn tried not to look at the pooling skirt underneath her thighs, her legs were slightly raised, which meant her skirt followed the route of her legs and revealed more than what Flynn needed to see. He felt nervous, like his heartbeat would beat him and he would stop breathing and die of a heart stroke, but he always found a thought that would calm him, this time was the uncertainty of the afterwards in the moment, but there was also him wondering why was he taking her to the shore, what was he planning to do with her there? And why on earth was she not asking him? She was always asking questions and this time she just took his answer for a kiss as a rejection and laid there without saying a word and simply looing a the sky.

"- Flynn… What am I supposed to do now? I mean… The light show is over and…"- she began removing the braids in her wonderful golden hair. He looked at her trying to find the words to tell her that she was now going to face the quest of looking for a new dream, which made him question his own dream, was that truly the peak of his happiness? The sudden stop of the boat made him leap out of his thoughts and look around feeling uneasy about it.

"- You know blondie maybe coming here was a bad idea… Want to row back to the pier?"-he looked at her and at his surroundings, he felt uneasy but found nothing in particular about the shore, so he looked at her for an answer. She looked around and smiled when she looked back at him.

Her hair was completely loose now and a little messy, she always had that smile on her face, and as she looked at him like that, she looked around and nodded.

"- Flynn I think its fine"- she looked at him and stood up, and now the brothers saw the girl and smirked to each other.

Flynn felt butterflies in his stomach and for the first time ever he felt like throwing up of nervousness. He tried to relax as the girl combed her hair with her fingers, trying to make it neat, as neat as it was when he first saw her back in the tower. She looked at him and smiled.

"-Flynn… I was wondering…"- but before she could say more he was there, in front of her, holding her face in his hands and drawing it closer to his.

Rapunzel was surprised at first, but then she allowed herself be pulled by that force growing inside the pit of her stomach, that strange desire that burned deep within her and made her crave for his touch. Flynn was slow, at first simply caressing her lips with his, then caressing her cheeks and sniffing on her face, exploring, desire growing more than he thought possible. His right hand made its way down the nape of her nape of her neck as the other made its way to her face.

"- Rapunzel I…"- before he could say anything she had moved closer and sealed their lips in a kiss so soft, and tender it made him melt again. She allowed his hand to explore the small of her neck and her exposed shoulders while she did her own exploring of him. It was sensational, because all of this was so new to her. She opened her mouth to allow Flynn a deeper access into her mouth, so he could do deeper exploring in there and so she could do the same for him. At the sign of her giving him permission to go in deeper, he inserted his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, feeling her warm and real and moaning at the sensation.

Who knew that kissing was this good?

She tried to imitate what he was doing by wrestling his tongue with hers so she could be the one having access to his mouth, which surprised Flynn and made him moan out again, but this time, she took advantage of that and won the small wrestling match of their tongues.

Without any notice, Rapunzel had been pulled over to Flynn's lap, he was holding her hips as he slowly raised her up and dragged her to him. He grabbed her left leg and managed to make her straddle him, as he slowly pressed her to his body.

"-Rapunzel… I…"- they had stopped kissing to take a breath, both looking into each other's faces panting.

"- It's okay Flynn…"- At the mention of that name he felt something inside him turn upside down, and somehow Rapunzel felt that.

"-Are you alright Flynn?" she looked at him as she moved back a little. He looked down at her lap and sighed, raised his head to look at her and captured her lips again.

Rapunzel was startled and jumped back, but Flynn was not willing to let her go, so he pushed his body along with hers, his lips never letting go of hers as they both fell on the boat, this time Rapunzel underneath Flynn. He bit her lips; he caressed her face and shoulders and slowly moved his hands lower to her hips slowly caressing her sides. He didn't want to let go of her lips, or of her at all, but he did not want to scare her, seeing how little she knew about everything. But before all rational thought allowed him to move away from her, something snatched him from her, something grabbed him by the back of his vest and hauled him up in such an abrupt manner he choked.

"-What the-" he heard Rapunzel shriek, but the pain in his throat and neck was far too inmense and forced him to close his eyes and gasp out in pain.

"-Well, well Rider... What have you here..."- he heard that voice, the voice of one of the Stabbingtons, and they were here, angry and with a very vulnerable Rapunzel there. The hand holding him by the back of his vest now moved to his hair, grasping so hard it hurt, one held his hairs and the other held his arms back. He only wished he could see Rapunzel get away safely, but that was nothing more than a dream. The brother without the eye patch moved to the blonde, who sat there frozen, thinking about the men her mother had always described to her, the ruffians, the thugs, men with pointy teeth. What worried her was how pained Flynn looked, and this time there was no frying pan to help her out, she had left it in the pier with Max, and Pascal... Wait? Where was Pascal? She looked around for a moment forgetting the situation she was in, but all thought about anything other than being here vanished when the big red haired man grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up, putting her face so close to his she could smell his breath, his foul breath.

"-Let go!"- she thrashed about, trying to make the big hand holding her golden tresses let go, but it only got tighter.

"-Rider, I want you to look..."- at the words Flynn's eyes snapped open, he had to do something before these assholes could ruin everything. And it was then when he saw the Stabbington raise the skirt of the pretty blonde, his rough scarred dirty hand touching her milky, soft flawwles skin, and there was this monster inside his heart that wanted to come out and kill him right there in the spot... And when has he ever thought about killing? Never...

BUt now...

The girl was so soft, incredibly soft, and women were ususally soft, but her softness was almost forbidden. He forgot all the reason he was here, and only focused on how sinfully delicious the girl looked and felt. He smirked and pushed her down to the boat.

"-Uh,Dale*..."- the Stabbington with the eye patch loosened a little on his grip when he saw his brother push the girl down. Flynn took that very moment of distraction and elbowed the man in the nose, Flynn was practically seeing red and before the the other could grab him again he jumped over Dale, who barely had any time to analyze the situation recieved a punch right in his face, one so strong it knocked him down.


End file.
